Of Memories and Darkness
by Destruction's Daughter
Summary: One-shot, maybe two. Percy and Jason are gods after the Giant War, but all of their demigod friends are dead. They attend Goode High, but when they get a free school trip to Rome, things get interesting. T for swearing.


**Of Memories and Darkness**

**Annabeth Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Octavian, Katie Gardner, Lou Ellen, The Stolls and basically all Percy's friends except for Jason died in the Giant War. Percy and Jason attend Goode High, and go away to Rome for a school trip, and things get interesting. Percy, Jason and a few mortal friends POVs. Maybe a god's. **

** In this, Percy and Jason are made immortal/gods - so I suppose their POVs count as a god's (?) - so have minor power over other elements, such as fire, and bleed Golden Ichor.**

** One or two shot, haven't decided yet. T for language.**

_Liam's POV __**(mortal friend)**_

We were sitting in history, and I was chatting with my friends Percy and Jason. Or rather, attempting to. See, Percy had gone missing in December, returned the next year, and offered absolutely no explanation! Try to talk to him about it, and he'd either walk away or turn away with a sad, far away look on his face. One time, we asked what had happened to his girlfriend (we hadn't believed him until she and a few others visited for a few days) and he was actually on the brink of crying! He shook his head whilst Jason death-glared us. This was a big thing. Percy Jackson was probably the toughest guy in school - he could pound all the football team members to a pulp even if it was all of them against him, he was an excellent fencer, he could swim, run and basically do anything involving physical fitness as easily as he used to be able to crack a joke (emphasis on _used to_. I don't know what happened to him, but it sure as fuck wasn't all rainbows and cakes) and was just an overall awesome guy. The fact that he was so sad as to _cry_ spoke volumes. Anyway, back on track.

I was attempting to get them to talk while stared ahead and ignored me when the teacher called for attention. According to him, we were getting an all-expenses-paid trip to Rome. Everyone started to cheer, before being interrupted by loud "NO!"s from none other then Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

Everyone turned to them, confused. I mean, why wouldn't you want to go to Rome? But they were oblivious. They were staring at the teacher with wide, terrified eyes, Jason shocked into silence, Percy muttering things like, "Not Rome, anywhere but Rome, please not there, no, please no. . ." with his head resting on clasped hands, as if praying.

"Why not?" the teacher asked, puzzled.

"Bad experiences," Percy muttered, not looking up.

"Really bad experiences," Jason agreed, looking at the teacher with desperate eyes.

"How would you know how bad they were, Jason? They happened to me!" Percy snapped, Jason obviously having hit a sore spot. We all gasped; the pair were as close as brothers - although apparently they were cousins - and never snapped at each other. This must have been something big.

"And? It hindered the whole quest!" Jason argued.

"Is that all that matters?" Percy shouted, standing up so hard his chair fell back. "Yes, the quest, not your cousin! Is that all you cared about? 'Oh the quest is in jeopardy!'" he mocked his best friend/cousin. "Not a though to your poor cousin, who was falling all the way to hell? No? Of course not! With a Roman, it's duty first! Did you think for one moment what I was going through? What I saw? What _Annabeth_ saw? Answer me!"

Hell? What was he talking about? What could possibly have happened to make Percy shout at his younger cousin?

"Yes, the quest! If we'd failed, everyone would die!"

"You think I don't know that? I was as big a part of it as you!" They were nose to nose now, shouting accusations at one another, as though the rest of us weren't here, watching them with mouths as wide as though we'd had a watermelon stuck in them.

"I probably thought about it more! You're right, with a Roman, duty comes first, and my duty was to finish and succeed in this quest! I was worried about everyone on the _Argo II_, but you and Annabeth more then anyone! There has only been one demigod to survive that besides you and Annabeth, and he would have died if not for us! And Tartarus is part of the Underworld, which is where he was strongest! I was _unbelievably_ worried for you! Even Leo couldn't lighten the mood and you know how hard it is for someone to shut him up!"

Percy took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "It's just, I can't stand Rome."

Jason chuckled dryly as they both sat down. "Me too, and I'm half Roman!"

Percy laughed too. "Oh, the irony. The great Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, afraid of his home town!" He got himself back on track, and noticed us staring at him. He snapped his fingers, and the memory of their argument started to fade, as though it'd never happened.

After History, all I remembered was that Jason was half Roman, Percy and Annabeth had had a bad experience in Rome, and both really didn't want to go back, but eventually had agreed.

On the day, Percy was hyperventilating about talking a plane. He kept muttering that he really shouldn't be afraid because a) Zeus wouldn't risk harming his favourite child, b) he had enough power over wind that he could catch himself if he fell, c) he would mainly be travelling over water and d) Jason was with him. I didn't get what the hell he was talking about, but if it helps him, then oh well.

The few days in Rome were awesome; we saw the Colleseum, the senate, loads of old art work, and we had our favourite teacher, so it was fun to learn, rather then boring.

Then the final day came.

Then Percy made a suggestion on where to go.

Then we found out why he feared Rome.

_**At Night**_

_Liam's POV __**(again)**_

At night, we stayed in cabins of 5. In mine, I had Percy, Jason, Max (jock, probably the only nice one to ever exist), and Sean (another jock, but not very nice) so I suppose it wasn't all that bad. Actually, I made a very scary/cool discovery.

Percy feared the dark.

I found out when the teacher came to turn out the lights. Percy yelped, "No!" when he said he was turning them out, and seriously looked petrified, which I found really weird. We'd gone to other countries before, and Percy hadn't been scared of the dark then, but I suppose that was before he went missing. Anyway, Jason glared at the teacher, who was puzzled, but kept the lights on. Sean, being Sean, smirked and switched of the lights. I heard a thud coming from Sean's direction, before the lights flickered on with a yelp from him. There, I saw a quivering bronze dagger, only an inch from said boy's head. I saw that Percy had his head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised in a way that said _I have more daggers, you know. Do you want me to throw another, and have it land a bit more towards the centre of your face?_ Sean merely paled and ran towards his bed, the single, bare light bulb glowing like the sun in the centre of the ceiling.

Percy nodded his approval before laying down and going to sleep. I turned to Jason. "Why is he scared of the dark? He wasn't last time we went away with school."

Jason rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He considered his answer for a bit before replying. I got the feeling he was trying to give me an answer with out revealing too much. Eventually, he settled on, "Wile Percy was missing, seven of us were given a . . . challenge, I suppose you could call it, to retrieve . . . something . . . and a few other things. During that time, Annabeth . . . well, she was about to go somewhere that no-one in their right mind would want to go. She would have certainly have died if she'd gone alone, but Percy . . . well, he loved - and loves - her, so he, well, he went with her." He smiled dryly. "It was, well it was hell! It was dark, nothing but black, and showed you your worst fears. If you went through what he'd been through, you'd hate the dark too." **Yes, I apologise for the use of 'well's in this, but Jason's trying to tell Liam enough to explain Percy's fear of the dark without revealing their secret, so he might want to omit some things, and needs a bit of time to consider what he's going to say.**

"So, what happens when he's in the dark?" Max asked, breaking the slightly astounded silence. I didn't know Percy had fallen into hell to save the girl he loved. I wondered if she was still alive, then remembered that Jason had said Annabeth, and Percy told me she was dead.

"I'll show you, but don't blame me when Percy kills us." He leapt up and padded over to the light switch, and flicked it off. Almost immediately, Percy began to toss and turn in his sleep, muttering things in his sleep in a foreign language that I recognised as a mix between Greek and Latin. I couldn't understand it, but it seemed Jason could. He kept shaking his head and mouthing 'oouuuch..' and occasionally grimacing or shooting Percy sympathetic glances. Finally, Percy started muttering in English.

"Please, not Annabeth, no, not that. Fire, blood, death, please no . . ." I was really beginning to regret asking Jason that question. "I just wanna go home, please . . . I don't know, please stop . . . just let me die . . . please . . ." Percy slept shirtless, and he had thrown the covers off because he was thrashing in his sleep, and he curled into a ball, as if to avoid blows he was getting in his nightmares, so I could now clearly see the marks on his back. There were burns, brands and scars that looked suspiciously like whiplashes. They began to glow slightly. Red, gold, blue green, don't ask me how, I don't know either. He was sobbing, choking, and screaming in a mix between Greek, Latin and English.

Finally, with a start, he sat up, nearly hitting his head. Then he cocked his head at us - Max, Sean and I. Jason was acting asleep, as though he hadn't been the one to switch off the lights - and sent us a death glare. "One of you punks better turn on the lights," he threatened quietly, "or I will kill you, then go to the Underworld, and throw you soul into Tartarus. Been there, not fun. NOW!" Immediately, I ran, switched on the lights, and fell into bed, before acting as though nothing had happened.

Except in the morning, I couldn't look at Percy the same way as before.

_Percy POV_

I really can't believe they did that! I mean, when someone says they want the lights on, they generally have a good reason for it! I swear, if Jason was behind it . . . I would kill him. I would beat him to a pulp, send his divine pulpy-ness to Tartarus, then hunt him down and beat him to a pulp again.

As it was, I didn't even get a dreamless sleep. I found myself in a dark corridor - thankfully with a full, working lighting system - next to Jason. He looked at me curiously.

"This better not be like the time Hera kidnapped us," I said/threatened, although to who I wasn't quite sure.

"If it's Juno again, I will whip her godly ass and send her to Tartarus," he replied/threatened, although to who, I'm pretty sure was Hera/Juno.

But, seeing as we had no other option, we walked down the corridor and came face to face with none other then the Wisdom Goddess.

"Lady Athena," Jason said, and he and I bowed respectfully. Most of the Romans had taken to calling her by her Greek name as she seemed to prefer it that way.

"Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, I have a mission for you." She must have seen our terrified faces, because she hurriedly backtracked. "It's not a hard one; all you have to do is follow the path of the Mark of Athena. Show them what happened there, and then you may go. Although I warn you, the pit to Tartarus is still open, and the flooring weak. Give my daughter the recognition she deserves. I think you'll find all the obstacles finished and able to get through."

I nodded hurriedly. I always told anyone who'd listen that Annabeth was a hero. "It would be my pleasure, My Lady." Jason agreed with me, saying he was honoured to be of use. I had to stop myself elbowing him and saying, 'suck-up'.

She smiled at us. "I'm glad you agree. Now, I think I should send you back to your beds, you're about to be woken up." And with that, we flashed out of wherever we were, and back into the bed that I now realised was drenched with sweat from my earlier nightmare.

I would never admit this to anyone, but when she told me the mission, I was ready to hug Athena there and then.

_Athena POV __**(Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that! And if you were, screw you!)**_

Ever since she retrieved the Parthenon for me, I've wanted to get my daughter recognition for her deeds. Now that the sea child and his cousin were in Rome, it was the perfect possibility. I knew Perseus wanted to show the world that as much as I did, so I asked him to, and of course he accepted readily. He looked so happy he wanted to hug me. I was honestly beginning to like him.

But, if he failed to bring my daughter recognition for her greatness and heroism, he might as well be Poseidon.

_**(Back to)**__ Liam's POV_

That morning was the last day in Rome. We had a lot of time left, and the teacher asked if anyone had any suggestions on where to go. I saw Percy and Jason pull out identical, old fashioned silver coins, and nod to each other.

"We do, sir," Percy said.

"Really? Where?" The teacher asked, genuinely curious.

"A place." Percy didn't care to elaborate. "The only current beings alive to know of its whereabouts are Jason, my cousin Athena and I."

"Very well then, Percy. We might as well."

We followed them through the winding streets of Rome, and eventually came to a large stone door **(Bear with me on this, I do not remember the details of MoA, so I'm going to make them up as I go along, and hope it's as accurate as possible)** Percy took out his silver coin and pressed it against the stone. Immediately, an owl glowed above the door, and we entered.

We climbed down a ladder of plastic swords, over a woven bridge after being attacked by spiders (Percy somehow flooded the chamber we were in, and Jason hit the water with lightning. I heard Percy mutter, "Ungrateful children of Arachne!") before we came to the pit.

It had a floor covered in cobwebs, and a massive black pit that split the room through the centre. Percy trembled slightly when he saw it.

But there was something more ghastly in the room. And she was right in front of us. She was half woman and half spider, and she was obviously an enemy of Percy.

"Arachne," he growled, stepping closer and bringing out a pen. Now, I was no weapons expert, but I was pretty sure a pen wouldn't be of great use against this monster. "You fell to Tartarus," he pointed at the woman/spider accusingly. "You dragged me and Annabeth down with you. You shouldn't be back yet!"

"What do you know, Perseus Jackson?" the woman/spider hybrid replied.

"I know what Tartarus is like and that you damn well shouldn't be out yet! Or ever! After all, you were still alive when you went, if the doors are closed - and they should be! - you shouldn't be able to ever get out!"

"You're out," she pointed out.

"I came through the open doors, before Leo sealed them from the inside." Percy choked up slightly when he said 'Leo'.

"Touché." With that, Arachne lunged, but Percy was obviously expecting it, and blocked it _with his fucking arm!_ When it hit, there was a loud _crack! _but not from Percy. From Arachne. Percy had a nasty wound and it was bleeding profusely, but Arachne's leg was snapped in half. She howled and glared at Percy, but her eyes drifted to his arm and her mouth hung open. His arm was bleeding but the blood was . . . was that gold?

"You're immortal," she accused.

"Yes," Percy sounded weary. "Percy Jackson, 15th Olympian, Immortal Peacekeeper between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Son of Poseidon, at your service." Suddenly, his pen wasn't a pen, it was a glowing bronze sword. He slashed it, and Arachne turned to a yellowish dust.

"Y-y-you're immortal?" a girl stuttered, breaking the silence that followed.

"Well _no_," Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I only just told the freaking mother of spiders I was immortal and I'm bleeding Golden Ichor. OF COURSE I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL!"

"As am I," Jason said, walking to his cousin's side. To prove his point, he took out a golden sword, and slashed it across his arm, and it bled golden too.

"So, wait, who are you?" I asked. My best friends were freaking immortal and gods to top! What now?

Percy looked at Jason. "You first. My title takes _forever_ and I want to make sure I've got it all down."

Jason nodded. "Okay then. My name is Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter, Roman god of the skies and lightning, Champion to Juno, Hero of Olympus, Co-Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Camp Jupiter, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. I defeated Porphyrion and fed him to his own wolves. I am the god of wind and tornados, immortal peacekeeper of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood."

Percy took a deep breath. "This is gonna take a while, so get comfy. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Earthquakes, Volcanoes, Hurricanes, and horses. I'm Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter, leader of Camp Half-Blood, Saviour of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur - twice - the Fury Alecto, the god Hades, the god Ares, Retriever of the Lightning Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Saviour of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Holder of the Sky, Saviour of Artemis, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Hyperion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes and Gaea. I killed all the gorgons, I freed Death, I blew up the Hubbard Glacier, Mount St. Helens and the St. Louis Ark, Survivor of Tartarus, Retriever of the Twelfth Legion's Eagle, Navigator of the Sea of Monsters and killer of the Nemean Lion. God of Tides, Hurricanes, Volcanoes, Heroes, Swordsmanship and Sorrow. Immortal Peacekeeper of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I think that's it."

We were all staring at Percy with newfound respect, our mouths agape. Then he took another deep breath. "There's another hero I want to tall you about." He looked sorrowfully at the black pit. "She was a daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus, Saviour of Olympus, Retriever of the Lightning Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Saviour of Camp Half-Blood, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos and Gaea, Survivor of Tartarus, Survivor of the Sea of Monsters, Holder of the Sky, Retriever of the Athena Parthenon, she tricked Arachne into weaving her own prison," He smiled wryly, and proudly, "and my girlfriend. Hera took my memory when I went to the Roman camp, but I remembered her. I blew up Mount Saint Helens so she'd be safe, I went on the quest to save Artemis because she was in danger too, she helped my retrieve the lightning bolt and the golden fleece. She lead the quest into the Labyrinth, and she saved me from a poisoned dagger in the battle of Manhattan, and helped me defeat Kronos. I fell into Hell for her. I refused immortality the first time for her." He looked straight at us, and his eyes were piercing. "And she died in my arms."

The rest of us were shocked. How could such good people have such tragic ending? Then I noticed something. And it was creeping me out.

"The dust," I shouted. "It's gone blue!" And that it had. It was swirling round in midnight blue cloud, occasionally taking shape before dissipating again. Jason and Percy took out their weapons and held their ground. Finally, it took shape. And it was seven people. They all had a faint blue light, but it was easy to tell what they looked like. One was a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes (like Jason's) and pale, freckly skin. She had a slight smile on her lips.

The second was a boy - no older then 14. He also had shaggy black hair, eyes blacker than death, pale skin. He also had a faint smile.

The next was a girl with dark skin, dark, curly hair, and eyes as bright as 24-karat gold. She must have been 13 or 14. She was smiling

The fourth was a baby faced boy with the body of a sumo wrestler. His black hair was buzz-cut, like a toddler had taken steroids and joined the marines. His brown eyes were warm. Another smile.

The fifth was a Hispanic boy, with slightly pointed ears, black hair and brown eyes. He had a mischievous expression and was smiling, just like all the others.

The one after him was a beautiful Cherokee girl, with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Her eyes were fixed on Jason, and her smile was just a slight turn-up of her lips.

The final one was your typical Californian girl - blonde hair, tan skin, athletic build, etc. - but her eyes ruined it. They were stormy grey, and seemed to analyze the best way to take me down in a fight. They were fixed on Percy, and her smile was more of a triumphant smirk.

Percy and Jason were shaking so hard they dropped their weapons. "You're dead," Percy said, his eyes fixed almost longingly on the blond. "You died in the war." They both took a step back, a mix between wanting to run, wanting to surge forward and hug them, and wanting to cry. "Why are you here? Are you alive?"

The blonde shook her head. "We're as dead Orion, Percy. We came to wish you the best."

Percy looked as though he was going to cry. "_Why?_"

They all looked down. "We can't answer that," the baby-faced boy said finally. "But you need to get over us. Mourn, but don't be said when you hear of us. Be happy that we were there when we there for the war. We're in Elysium now, and we're happy. We died as heroes."

The beautiful Cherokee and the blonde walked forward towards Percy and Jason. "Superman," the Cherokee said, smiling in a teasing way. She tried to touch his face, I'd guess from long habit, but seeing as she's dead, it dissolved into mist. I noticed Percy and the other girl - who I assumed was Annabeth - were having a hurried discussion in Greek. Percy was shaking his head, Annabeth was pleading, and it seemed they finally came to an agreement.

Finally, after a rushed discussion in a Greek (not knowing what they were talking about was beginning to get on my nerves) and Latin mix - which even I, with my limited knowledge, knew had absolutely no grammatical structure - all the people agreed.

"Percy, who are these people?" the teacher asked, obviously hating to break the bitter-sweet reunion.

"Old friends," he choked.

"Elaborate please?"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I wanna."

The teacher opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by all the ghosts shaking their heads at him and looking amused. "Honestly, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, "you stop picking fights with gods and go onto teachers! What are we gonna do with you?"

"Easy," Percy answered, his tone steely, "leave me in my eternal misery."

"What's so miserable?" Dominic asked. "You lose a few friends, no biggie, it's not like you've been to hell and back!"

Jason, Percy and the ghosts all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Oh, the irony!" It went on for a while, before Jason fell, and nearly rolled into the black pit. Immediately, they stopped, and Jason screamed. He was actually dangling by his fingertips, at risk of falling. He was hyperventilating more then Percy does in one of his infamous nightmares. Speaking of Percy, he wasn't even rushing to save his cousin. He was standing there, still as a statue, looking in terror at the black pit. He looked like he was going to go unconscious.

Suddenly, as soon as Jason pulled himself up, the floor creaked. Jason and Percy looked like they were re-living a horrid moment in their lives. When we began to hear a whispering from the pit, they snapped out of it.

"RUN!" Percy screamed at us, fury in his gaze. We all shrank back, not trusting this new, alien boy. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" the-Percy-who-wasn't-Percy screamed louder. "CAUSE I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU WAIT MUCH LONGER THAT PIT'S GONNA SWALLOW YOU UP AND YOU'LL DIE A _VERY_ PAINFUL DEATH!"

When we didn't move, they muttered, "Fuck it all," and ran out, looking more terrified then I had ever seen them. The ghosts, however, were leering at us.

"Tell Percy the Giants want revenge," the Latino Santa's Elf said, in a voice I was very sure wasn't his. "The Titans too. Tell them he stands no chance against them both, now that the rest of the Seven are dead," before they dissipated into blue and gold dust.

Large cracks began to creep along the floor, and the muttering became louder. I could make out the words: "Venite, éla, come, come, come . . ." I began to understand why the scariest people I know feared that pit. It smelt of evil. I finally took their advice and ran out of the chamber. This started a chain reaction, and it wasn't long before everyone was following me. Not a moment too soon either, for just as the last person was out, the floor crumbled completely, and I knew it wasn't long before the rest of the place followed. We ran out, up the makeshift ladder, and into Rome, where we found Percy and Jason looking as though they'd seen a ghost - wait, bad simile, they have. Several, actually.

I wanted to make sure my lunch wasn't contaminated with magic mushrooms, although I doubt even my mind could think up something as wacky as that.

While the students were shocked, the teacher was outraged. "Why did you bring us there? Did you want us to die?"

Percy and Jason stared at him for a long moment, before Percy hissed, "You think I _wanted_ to go back? You think I _wanted _to go back to the place that gives me nightmares? The place where I saw my worst fears come true? No, I didn't. But I needed to tell you about Annabeth. She's dead and gone, but no-one remembers her because I'm here! Oh, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, who is she compared to the mighty Percy Jackson?" He said the last part in a mocking voice. "Exactly! No-one remembers her! I wanted her to be remembered, but does anyone listen? No. The new campers only want to hear about me. Not Annabeth, not Frank, not Hazel, not Leo, not Thalia, not anybody!" Suddenly, he and Jason cocked their heads to the side, as though listening to something. As one, they paled. Finally, they glared at us yet again. I was _so_ freaked out.

"What did the ghosts say after we left the cavern?" Jason asked, his voice calm yet as cold as ice. We told them, and their expressions turned darker then the pit in the chamber.

"We need to report to Olympus," Percy said, rising from his seat on the edge of a fountain. "They need to hear this." Jason nodded, and rose too. "Don't look," Percy warned. "A mortal seeing god's true form will be killed instantly." I obediently looked down, and all I could see was an incredibly bright light. When it ended, I looked up, and found my two best friends gone, vanished in the bright light.

After conferring with everyone and making 100% sure I was not in need of mental treatment - although Issie was sure I should get therapy anyway - we walked back to the cabins and started to pack.

After dinner, we were playing games, only to have Percy and Jason flash back in, Percy rubbing his temples, Jason grinning like a madman.

"Do we want to know?" Issie asked mildly.

"Zeus is so _annoying_!" Percy exclaimed, only to have thunder boom. "Suck it up Uncle," he muttered, collapsing on an armchair. He waved his hand, and a mug of hot chocolate appeared in mid air. He put his feet up and leaned back, holding the cup as though it were solid gold.

"_I_ thought it was awesome," Jason said, still grinning.

"Says the boy who jumped off Mount Everest to see if he would die after we became gods," Percy grumbled.

"Say what you will, it was still cool."

"You're officially worse then Leo."

"I'm offended."

"Suck it up."

The rest of us were watching this like a tennis match, still clueless.

"I'm _deeply_ offended," Jason put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Like I said, suck it up Sparkles."

"Sparkles?" Jason grinned again. "That's a new one, Fish Face."

"Why thank you, Ozone Breath."

"I'll hit you with lightning if you don't stop giving me weird nicknames, Kelp Head," Jason threatened.

"You couldn't defeat me in a swordfight even if you tried, Superman," Percy teased, smirking triumphantly.

From what I know of Jason, you insult his fighting abilities he'd either a) pin you against the wall and challenge you, or b) just challenge you. It was mainly a, and he always won. However, to my - and everyone else's - immense surprise, he just considered it for a second, before saying, "Fair enough," and sitting on his own chair, a mug of coffee in his hands.

We stared at them.

This happily joking pair were completely different to the depressed boys in the cavern, but it didn't fool me. Not for one minute. I knew for a fact that whenever the two - specifically Percy - were nervous, they acted as though nothing was wrong. Even now I could see the worry lines on their faces, their hands that drifted to a pocket every so often, as though checking for something, the eyes that darted everywhere, as though expecting something to attack them at any given moment, and the fact that their laughs were slightly strained, as though they really didn't feel like laughing. I don't think anyone else noticed, but that might just be my be my bad perception skills. Issie always tells me I suck at them. **Yes, Issie's one of those people that teases, in a nice way. A bit like a mortal Thalia**.

Percy and Jason packed by simply waving their hands. They didn't take a plane. They flashed out in that burst of light.

Percy and Jason stayed in school, to my surprise. They never aged. At out 10 year reunion, they looked the exact same. I ran into them in the street when I was in my 40s, they looked the same. I guess it had something to do with being gods (if Issie were here, she'd probably say 'no, duh' or something along those lines).

But, even on my deathbed, I never forgot Annabeth Chase, or her accomplishments.


End file.
